Satellites are commonly used for many different types of communication. Direct broadcast satellite (DBS) operators, for example, commonly use satellites to broadcast television, data and/or other signals to subscribers across a relatively wide geographic region. DBS operators (as well as other satellite operators) typically use somewhat large antennas (e.g., on the order of 5-15 meters or so in diameter) to transmit and receive signals between satellites in orbit and ground stations located on the Earth.
Traditionally, signals transmitted to a satellite were generated at a transmitter, amplified at a suitable amplifier, and then relayed to an antenna that may be located tens or hundreds of meters from the amplifier. Transmitting the amplified signal to the antenna often presented issues in terms of cabling, noise avoidance and the like due to the high power nature of the amplified signal being transmitted. As amplifiers have become smaller and more rugged in recent years, however, amplifiers can now be located in a rear hub or other enclosure that is located directly on or near the antenna, thereby reducing or eliminating the need to conduct the high-power amplified signal for relatively long distances.
Locating amplifiers and other electronic components, circuits and/or other equipment at the antenna itself can present additional issues. In particular, many types of electronic equipment are sensitive to heat, such as heat generated by the amplifiers themselves, or by ambient conditions. In practice, many air conditioning systems that have been provided for use with antenna installations have proven to be inadequate for various reasons.
As a result, it is now desirable to create systems and methods for air conditioning of electronic components located on or near a satellite antenna. Other desirable features and characteristics may also become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background section.